Radiata Stories: Unspoken Fragments
by Murasame Warrior
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the different Radiata Stories couples, or just the characters themselves. Requests are gladly taken. !UPDATED! From Behind the Desk: A chance to look inside the head of everyone's favorite Vancoor receptionist.
1. Loud Thoughts

**Radiata Stories: Unspoken Fragments**  
A/N: Hey guys, Ali here. This is a drabble collection featuring the different characters of Radiata Stories. I'm still writing _Guardian_ though, but continuously working on full-length chapters easily gets tedious. So, I'm putting it on hold for a while and let some of my random thoughts sift out from the recesses of my mind. Hope you like this. **Requests are welcome!** RnR, people!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Loud Thoughts**

The three of them sat together in the meeting room, one slow Tuesday afternoon. Awkwardness filled the room, as the two trainees of the Rose Cochon dare not speak of anything. The only thing breaking the silence was the Captain's discomfited briefing on their next mission. No one could blame him for being tongue-tied, though. It is pretty hard to lead a brigade whose members go at it like cats and dogs-- all the time.

_Ditsy, bubble-headed blonde!_ The boy trainee thought as he looked at her from across the table, a scowl on his face.

_Brunette boys are idiots._ The female novice said in her mind, catching his acid death gaze. She exchanged an equally deadly glare.

_Those weird green eyes…very alien-like!_ The boy silently taunted while looking into the blonde girl's round, emerald eyes.

_Empty, clueless brown eyes. Clueless indeed. _The girl thought, a small laugh escaping her lips. The boy frowned even more.

_That is one sick, pale pair of lips! _He thought in disgust, surveying the girl's lips while she guffawed. He grinned a bit foolishly at his thoughts.

_Eww, yuck! He's got a nasty overbite!_ Her face contorted in a sickened glower. His teeth weren't exactly the epitome porcelain perfection. Though the two were silent, the Captain could sense the tension brewing between his troops.

_Snobby, showy, rich-girl brat!_

_Rude, little country bumpkin!_

The both looked away.

But then, our young male trainee took one last look at his female comrade. The flaxen-haired girl met his eyes.

…_But you sure are something else…_ They thought together, but obviously, they didn't know of it.

The boy's eyes suddenly shot open, jerking his towards the girl. The young lady jolted slightly at the same time the boy did, her face a bit rosy. Both seemed to be flustered, faces streaked with pink and crimson.

"Did you say something?"

"N-No I didn't, Idiot Boy!"

The trainees looked at each other, embarrassed. They fell silent and chose to not say anything further.

The Captain, perplexed and confused as ever, looked at both his trainees and decided to better end the meeting before things got even more unusual.


	2. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Traitor**

There they were, standing face to face in front of the once majestic Fort Helencia. The previously magnificent garrison of the regal Radiata Knights was reduced to an unsightly pile of chipped stone blocks, which now only resembled its former grandiose. The shadow of the ruins loomed over the two of them, as distrust and hatred surrounded the field.

She gripped her axe in one armored hand, while the other was clenched into a rigid fist. There stood the boy she trusted once, looking very brave in all that glinting metal. A smug smirk crept on her face.

"I waited for you to follow me."

He looked away. He may have been one of Theatre Vancoor's best warriors, but his own guilt proved to be one of his most formidable foes.

"All this time, I thought you were right behind me."

A wave of wind blew along, throwing her golden locks into the air as she geared up her axe. The machete's blade reflected the sunlight, sending a painful, stinging beam towards the boy's face.

"I was going to follow you, but my meeting at the castle—"

"Is getting back your prestige as a knight more important than I?"

He couldn't answer. A thin stream of tears welled along her gem-like emerald eyes.

"I trusted you. But you failed me. I don't know if I'm ever going to put my faith in you again."

"No, you've got it all wrong!"

"Stop, save your breath. You're going to need all of it to survive this battle."

There was silence. He felt her words render his body numb. The young lady set her stance for battle.

"Draw your sword." She commanded.

He felt his heart sink. It was his fault. If only he took her plea seriously, none of this would have happened. But now, there was nothing he could say to change her mind. Lifting one gauntlet-cased hand, he put in on his saber's hilt.

The sound of a sword escaping its sheath echoed in the empty field.

His sword was drawn.


	3. Stalker Shield

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Stalker Shield**

Felix had enough. There he was again, that annoying Solo guy from the Void Community, following him like a shadow. Felix knew he was there, even though he couldn't see him. Solo was probably hiding behind one of the trash bins. The stupid stalker was at it all morning, trailing behind Felix so stealthily wherever he went. Felix has just finished his day hours in Vareth and headed off to the Echidna Gate for his regular musings by the bridge.

"Damn, what a pain!" Felix muttered under his breath. _I must find a way to get this fool off my back…_ Felix thought, looking to his side. There, he saw a girl who had cherry-red hair, which was tied up in two buns. She was the only girl on the Mage Town street at that time. An idea was born in Felix's sharp mind. Deviating from the path to Echidna Gate, Felix made his way towards the girl. Solo followed his stalking target.

"My dear Marietta!" Felix suddenly ran towards her and hailed to the redheaded girl. She turned at the sound of his unusual greeting and before she could say anything, Felix clasped Marietta in his embrace. "I've missed you so much, my beloved darling." Felix said.

"Just play along." He muttered to her. Marietta nodded uncertainly.

And to Solo's surprise, as well as to Marietta's, Felix's lips closed around the girl's mouth. The stalker was dumbstruck. The "woman" he was stalking just kissed another female.

"You— you're a **DUDE**!" Solo screamed, pointing a shaking finger at Felix. He was appalled at himself for stalking a man. "I can't believe I've been following a guy all this time!" Solo was embarrassed badly in front of Felix. "Dammit, I'm outta here!" And before anyone could blink, Solo was gone. Felix looked at Marietta, humiliated at what he has done to a girl he barely knows.

"I am sorry for that. I just had to get rid of him." Felix explained, ears turning pink. "But thanks for cooperating and making it seem believable." The girl's face blushed beet red.

"N-No problem." Marietta's words quivered. A smile formed on her lips. "Just tell me if you have any more stalkers."


	4. Purpose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Purpose**

It was blasphemous; profane in so many levels. A human boy and a light elf sat together in the grassy meadow of Fort Helencia.

The age-long history between elves and humans carried on until the present, both factions still warring with each other. Both races hated each other so much, that both had learned to distrust the other. But then, this stereotype became nothing more than a memory to both humans and elves. No one expected— or wanted a human and an elf to be working together for a common cause. But fate, being mysterious and magical, led the two races to work with each other.

Well, one from each race at least.

Jack is a human. The weight of reclaiming his lost reputation as a knight almost led him to leaving Ridley forever. He wanted to have his prestige back, but Ridley's plea was of more importance to him. Jack knew, however, that following Ridley would lead him to help the elves with their war against the humans and eventually lead him to fight his former comrades back in Radiata. But it didn't matter to him. Jack would ram them all down for her.

Gil is one of his allies. Though he is helping Jack now, it is known for a fact that he distrusted him back then. But no one could blame him. Gil was, after all, a light elf; one of the more active participants in the combat against humans. Gil found it also pretty strange that a human would dare go against his own race to help the rival creatures. But he saw the honesty in Jack's eyes. Though Jack's helping intentions were mainly because of Ridley, Gil was convinced that he wanted to help for the fairy creatures' sake as well.

"Is it really because of Ridley why you came here to help us?" Gil asked him as they watched the wind blew along the grass.

"I also want to help the fairy creatures." Jack responded. "But yes, it was Ridley who spurred me to do it. She means a lot to me. I would risk the fame of being a knight just to keep her away from harm."

"Why?"

"Because…" Jack turned to the elf, smiling. "That is my purpose. I live to protect Ridley."

Gil smiled and didn't question Jack's motive in helping the fairy creatures any further.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Vegeta26 for giving me the idea about an exchange between Jack and Gil in the non-human side. This one's for you! 


	5. Last Teardrop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Last Teardrop**

Aphelion, the Silver Dragon, lay dead by Jack's sword. Quasar had vanished after being absorbed by Ridley, the prophesized vessel. It will only take a short time before the structure of the Gold Dragon collapsed and be reduced to a dismal pile of ruins. But that will be enough time for Jack to say all that he wanted to her. Ridley only had fleeting moments in Jack's arms before she is taken from him forever.

The power was overwhelming, too much for her to handle. Though instilled with the spirit of an elven being, Ridley was unable to control the force of Quasar. She laid weak in Jack's arms, every inch of her strength used up and her breath nearing its limit. But Ridley was smiling as she approached her end. She was glad that he was there to be with her before she permanently departed from this world. She would die happy.

She lay dying in his arms. He was swallowed up in his own guilt. Jack felt Ridley's body breathing less and less as seconds passed. If only he had gone after her and stood by her side, he could have prevented this disaster from happening. He might have saved mankind from its doom, but what came as a price was horrible. Regret tormented his soul. If he had chosen to follow Ridley, it won't matter to him if he had to against his former comrades and friends, as long as he could protect her.

But what's done is done.

With one last catch of breath, Ridley's eyes sealed for good. She is finally able to sleep peacefully for all eternity. Jack called out her name, hoping that she would wake up. But sadly, there was no avail. Jack failed miserably.

Perhaps Ridley wasn't really happy when she passed on. She would have died blissfully if the last thing she saw was a smile on Jack's face.

But alas, the last thing she saw was his tears.


	6. Untamed Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Untamed Hero**

A lone shadow traverses the rooftops of the town of Radiata. His ashen hair and cat-like eyes glinted in the moonlight, as he swiftly crossed another house's roof. His pale, gaunt face was hidden behind a mask to add enigma to his identity. A bandit from the Void Community, he possessed the strange ability to command animals to do whatever he orders. This ability to direct the lower forms of life garnered him the alias, "The Conductor". Leaping from a building's edge, our mysterious marauder reached his destination: the priest guild, Olacion Order. From afar, using his eagle-like vision, he could see his target perfectly. A smile forming under his mask, he took off to do his job.

Dwight sat in his golden framed, jewel-encrusted sofa in his room in Olacion Order. Taking a ravenous bite from a huge turkey leg, a dumb smile spread across his perspiring face. Dwight was enjoying a sumptuous turkey dinner, which he got by spending the money he swindled off the sick denizens of Radiata with his cheap medicine. He didn't care if the people don't get better with the shoddy medicine he sold, as long as _his_ needs were satisfied. He neared the leg to his mouth once more, but then he heard a crash. Fumbling with the food, Dwight turned to his side and saw one of his sparkling figurines smashed on the floor. Seeing that nothing of much importance was broken, Dwight shrugged his shoulders and went back to enjoying his meal and looking at his treasures. But just as he was about to continue, Dwight was startled at the sight of a gray-haired man standing before him with a mask on his face. With lightning fast speed, the intruder pressed his weapon, Kogitsunemaru, against Dwight's fat neck. Dwight was afraid to even call out for help, giving the trespasser time to steal what he needed. Taking the large turkey, the mysterious man signaled Dwight to stay silent with his index finger. The bishop did nothing, fearing for his life. And so, our gray-haired thief made his exit with the delicious turkey dinner. Dwight was left dumbfounded and later fainted on his fancy sofa.

The mysterious man arrived in an alleyway after he pilfered Dwight of his dinner. A whimpering sound came from behind the trash can. The enigmatic figure put the turkey on the ground and waited. A few moments later, a scruffy-looking puppy emerged from behind the bins. It had a bad leg and limped along the alley. The puppy sniffed the air and saw the turkey. The little dog excitedly wagged its tail and happily pounced on the turkey, nibbling on the bird's juicy meat. The masked bandit smiled at the happy puppy. Bending down, he stroked its tangled fur as it heartily ate its meal.

"Don't worry little guy. Eon's always gonna be here to take care of you."

* * *

A/N: This fic is for Melody of Shadow who requested an Eon drabble. This chaptershows his kind side towards his animal friends. 


	7. A Liar's Suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**A Liar's Suspicion**

"You'd better believe it!"

"No way!"

"Way! I'm the first human ever to defeat a thousand Blood Orcs! And with one hand behind my back, too!" Johan boasted, gearing up in a strange hero stance.

"WOW!" Kira, Cody and Rabi all got wide-eyed at the boy's incredible story. Being kids, they were easily fooled by Johan's lies and absorbed all of his tall tales. Johan instructed them not to tell anyone what they have learned about him. The three kids gullibly agreed and ran off, still twittering about Johan and his great feat.

"Shrimp suckers." Johan muttered to himself, smirking smugly. He was the resident liar of Radiata, who had lying skills even far more superior to those in the Void Community. Guilt never got the better of Johan. He liked lying to people, for it was his source of fun. Johan proudly waltzed along the Path of Insanity and Fanaticism and reached the White Town of Stars and Faith. Johan saw a young man walking towards him down the white stone street. He had short, spiky orange-blonde hair and wasn't really that tall. He was masculine, but not _too_ masculine. In fact, his face was a bit girlish to be a boy. Johan, being a natural weasel, decided to make fun of him.

"Hey you! Come here!" Johan called out, a stupid grin on his face. The young man heard him and went over to Johan, a bit confused of what the boy wants with him. Johan noticed that the boy was wearing an Olacion nun's robe. This made Johan want to taunt the guy more. "Hey, pretty boy! That outfit's for girls only!" The young man scowled at him in annoyance, his blue eyes flaring a bit.

"I _am_ a girl, you little twerp!" The young man snapped, his voice high and feminine. It was Vitas of Olacion Order, the masculine priestess of the guild. Johan was a bit startled when Vitas spoke. How could someone look so tough sound so girly? Johan has been convinced for all of his life that he is always correct, so it wasn't a surprise when he didn't believe Vitas was a girl. Besides, Vitas had more brawn than he had in his scrawny little body.

"…Yeah right." Johan grunted contemptuously, striding past Vitas while rolling his eyes. "You seriously need some therapy. You've got a bad case of gender-confusion." Vitas was dumbstruck and irately glared at Johan as he trailed off. How dare he accuse her of being a man! Vitas angrily stomped off, her thoughts concentrated on beating up the weasel the next time she sees him. Johan, however, was irritated at that _guy_ and a bit appalled at the fact that _he_ was wearing women's clothes. A frown made its way on Johan's face as he mumbled these words to himself,

"Sheesh, what a liar…"


	8. Three Feet, Four Inches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**Three Feet, Four Inches**

Sometimes it's not all fun when you're three feet and four inches high. You cannot reach high places, you cannot get things on high shelves without someone's help, and worst of all, no one really takes you seriously. I cannot stress it more: It stinks to be puny. That's why being able to study in a prestigious and renowned magic academy is the ultimate loophole for my problem. I'm really thankful for that Institute—thankful because they teach transfiguration.

Why, just a few days ago, transfiguration saved my behind. Running an errand can turn into a fight for survival, especially when you're a pipsqueak wandering in the very heart of the bandit community. I was going for my daily trip to the Alkaico General Store in the Beast Pit; not really a place for little girls like me, but I have my reasons for going there; when this creepy man cut me off. He was obviously one of those Void hoodlums who haven't anything better to do other than roam the city streets from dawn 'till dusk. He drew his sword with the missing hand guard and started to extort me of any Dagols I may have. He was really mean, but it takes a lot more to outsmart a girl like me. And I doubt this guy even had what it takes to do so.

I gave him what he wanted...and sent a flurry of wind at him with Wellness afterwards. I made a mad dash for it while he was busy protecting himself from my small tornado. Phase One complete. It didn't take long before I realized that he was on my tail. I hid behind the trash cans near Vareth and executed Phase Two of my plan. Using Wellness once more, I put my skills of transfiguration to use. When the time was right, I came out of hiding and well, let's just say I wasn't quite _myself_ at that time. I saw the big meanie coming and I put on my best act yet. I called him over and asked him for a favor, and as you may have guessed, he did it without hesitation. No man could resist a beautiful young damsel in distress. I asked him to walk with me all the way to the castle, putting on my fake lonely girl sham. The bully was more than willing to walk with me and so off we went. Phase Two complete. As we were walking, I could hear the clinking of the Dagols in his pocket—my Dagols. Perfect. We reached the castle and I asked him to wait for me by the entrance while I go register something in the castle. The dope bought it and sat along the rails outside. It was time to commence Phase Three. Using Wellness for the third and last time, I was back as my _real_ self. The bully was sitting right where I left him: at the entrance, by the castle guards. Perfect to the nth degree...now for the finale. I ran to the entrance, pointed at the duffus and shouted at the top of my lungs,

"**HE STOLE MY MONEY!**"

I caught the guards' attention and immediately apprehended the big meanie. He tried to defend himself, but guess what? The Dagol pouch that he stole rolled out of his pocket and chinked on the ground. The bully then accused me as a liar. But remember, I'm an actress. I put on my cutest face that no one in the history of Radiata has been able to resist yet, and soon, I got the guards in my pocket. They dragged the hoodlum into the Castle and returned my money. Looks like the bully's gonna be doing some hard time—and it's all thanks to my cute, little girl charm.

So...I...guess being three feet and four inches tall isn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

A/N: First off, I'm so sorry if the update took so long. I've been busy with other stuff. And...I don't know if this will count as a drabble, 'cause it's kind of long to be one. But anyway, this was requested by Blue Persuasion, so, here you go! I hope you like this, even though it's too long to be a drabble. 


	9. From Behind the Desk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories or any other character in the said game. So please, do not sue me for theft.**

**From Behind the Desk**

He is a good man. Though he isn't given any assignments, or is not able to experience the rush of fighting in the front line, he still helped in his own little way. He handed out assignments to the mercenaries of the guild, informed the warriors if there was a job to be done, well you get the idea. If an average Joe would look at it, he'd say, "Hey, that guy's pretty useless." Is that so? Is it because he isn't able to carry a sword on the battlefield? That is where you're wrong, Joe. You see, if it weren't for this good man, the guild would be in chaos. No one will know the who, what, where, when and how of every assignment. But it has always been a mystery...what is Thanos, our reliable chap of a receptionist, really thinking of behind that desk of his?

Ah, Sergeant Caesar of the Quarto Squad. A man of intelligence, dignity and feared by many because of his notorious— _Rooster hairstyle. Doesn't that guy even realize that his rep's being mucked up by his crazy chicken do?_ Oh um...okay...it seems like our dear receptionist is feeling quite cranky. Maybe if we moved on...

Why if it isn't Rolec, the...err...hardworking guild member! Though he hasn't been assigned to any squad nor received any assignments yet, I'm sure that someday, he'll be able to— _Cure that chronic shivering of his. That Jack kid's not gonna be around to kick him the shin forever, you know._ Uhh...I wonder what is wrong with our dear Thanos today. Let us just keep moving. Oh, who's that coming out from the basement?

It is none other than the self-christened "warrior", Star. A dedicated fellow, that he his. The only problem with this fine young man is that— _He can't even leave his room without his little golem nanny lugging behind him! Gah, I shudder to think about this guy's bathroom breaks._ Uh-oh, he seems really agitated. Perhaps if we bring in someone he trusts...

Why, it's Jack Russell, the newest sergeant of Theatre Vancoor. A truly gifted young lad, he has made his way from the bottom of the barrel to the top of the heap in just a short while. This is because of his talents and— _The fact that the kid got booted out of the Radiata Knights. But those guys are overrated. I like this Jack kid. Though there are times that I want to twist him painfully into a pretzel, sometimes I wish I could be like him, savoring all the battle action like that of the old days...until that Alicia kid kicked my butt and got me stuck in this desk ever since._ Wow, it seems that our brusque old chap does have his sensitive side...erm...sort of. Anyway, moving on—wait! What's this? A commotion is brewing by the door! Oh no! It's Vancoor's Deputy General, Gerald; bloody and badly hurt from a dangerous mission. As the guild members assist the Vancoor officer to the infirmary, let's have a look-see at Thanos' thoughts, shall we?

_On second thought, I-I'll just stay here. The good 'ol days can wait._

Hehe, looks like we'd better leave the good man for today. We can invade—I mean, take a glimpse of his thoughts some other time.

* * *

A/N: Another request by Blue Pursuasion. Here you go:D Thanks for the reviews and requests. Sorry if this is long...again. I have to make these things shorter like the earlier chapters. And, I forgot to dedicate the Eon drabble to Melody of Shadow. That one was for you. :D 


End file.
